wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Traktat o Wzajemnej Obronie pomiędzy Stanami Zjednoczonymi Ameryki a Republiką Chińską z 2 grudnia 1954
Strony niniejszego Traktatu Potwierdzając wiarę w cele i zasady Karty Narodów Zjednoczonych i pragnienie współistnienia w pokoju ze wszystkimi ludźmi i wszystkimi Rządami, oraz pragnąc wzmocnienia materii pokoju w Regionie Zachodniego Pacyfiku, Przywołując z obopólną dumą stosunki które złączyły ich ludy razem we wspólnej więzi sympatii i wspólnych ideałów do walki obok siebie przeciwko imperialistycznej agresji podczas ostatniej wojny, Pragnąc okazać publicznie i formalnie swe poczucie jedności i wspólne zdecydowanie dla obrony przed zewnętrznym atakiem zbrojnym, tak aby żaden potencjalny agresor nie pozostawał w fałszywym przeświadczeniu, że któraś z nich pozostaje osamotniona w Rejonie Zachodniego Pacyfiku, i Pragnąc dalszego wzmocnienia obecnych wysiłków dla wspólnej obrony pokoju i bezpieczeństwa w oczekiwaniu na bardziej ogólny system bezpieczeństwa regionalnego w Rejonie Zachodniego Pacyfiku, Zgodzili się na to, co następuje: ARTYKUŁ I Strony podejmują się, jak wskazano w Karcie Narodów Zjednoczonych, rozstrzygać wszelkie międzynarodowe spory w które mogą zostać zaangażowane w taki sposób, aby międzynarodowy pokój, bezpieczeństwo i sprawiedliwość nie zostały zagrożone, i powstrzymać się w stosunkach międzynarodowych od groźby bądź użycia siły w jakiekolwiek sposób niezgodny z celem Narodów Zjednoczonych. ARTYKUŁ II W celu bardziej efektywnego osiągnięcia celu niniejszego Traktatu, Strony osobno i razem, własnymi siłami i w drodze wzajemnej pomocy będą utrzymywać i rozwijać swe własne i wspólne potencjały dla odparcia zbrojnego ataku, jak również wywrotowych inicjatyw komunistycznych skierowanych z zewnątrz przeciwko ich integralności terytorialnej i stabilności politycznej. ARTYKUŁ III Strony podejmują się wzmocnienia ich wolnych instytucji, jak również wzajemnej współpracy w zakresie rozwoju gospodarczego i zadowolenia społecznego oraz dalszego wzmacniania ich indywidualnych i wspólnych wysiłków ku tym celom. ARTYKUŁ IV Strony, za pośrednictwem swych Ministrów Spraw Zagranicznych lub wysłanników, będą co jakiś czas wspólnie się konsultować odnośnie realizacji niniejszego Traktatu. ARTYKUŁ V Każda ze Stron uznaje, że zbrojny atak w Regionie Zachodniego Pacyfiku skierowany przeciwko terytoriom którejkolwiek ze Stron byłby zagrożeniem dla jej własnego pokoju i bezpieczeństwa i oświadcza, że podejmie działania dla zażegnania wspólnego zagrożenia zgodnie z ich konstytucyjnymi procedurami. Każdy taki zbrojny atak i wszystkie środki podjęte jako jego rezultat, będą natychmiast zgłaszane Radzie Bezpieczeństwa Narodów Zjednoczonych. Środki te zostaną zaniechane, gdy Rada Bezpieczeństwa podejmie środki niezbędne do przywrócenia i utrzymania międzynarodowego pokoju i bezpieczeństwa. ARTYKUŁ VI Dla potrzeb Artykułów II i V, określenia "terytorialne" i "terytoria" oznaczać będą w odniesieniu do Republiki Chińskiej, Tajwan i Peskadory; w odniesieniu do Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, terytoria wyspiarskie na Zachodnim Pacyfiku pod ich jurysdykcją. Przepisy Artykułów II i V można będzie stosować do innych takich terytoriów za wzajemnym porozumieniem. ARTYKUŁ VII Rząd Republiki Chińskiej udziela, a Rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki akceptuje, prawo do rozlokowania takich lądowych, powietrznych i morskich sił Stanów Zjednoczonych na i około Tajwanu i Peskadorów jakie mogą być potrzebne dla ich obrony, za i zgodnie z wzajemnym porozumieniem. ARTYKUŁ VIII Niniejszy Traktat nie obejmuje, ani też nie może być interpretowany, jako naruszający w jakikolwiek sposób prawa i obowiązki Stron wynikające z Karty Narodów Zjednoczonych, jak również odpowiedzialności Narodów Zjednoczonych za utrzymanie międzynarodowego pokoju i bezpieczeństwa. ARTYKUŁ IX Niniejszy Traktat zostanie ratyfikowany przez Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki i Republikę Chińską zgodnie z odpowiednimi procedurami konstytucyjnymi, i zacznie obowiązywać gdy dokumenty ratyfikacji zostaną wymienione w Tajpej. ARTYKUŁ X Niniejszy Traktat zawarty został na czas nieoznaczony. Każda ze Stron może rozwiązać go na drodze notyfikacji przekazanej drugiej Stronie na jeden rok przed rozwiązaniem. Na dowód czego niżej podpisani pełnomocnicy podpisali niniejszy traktat. Sporządzono w dwóch egzemplarzach, w języku angielskim i chińskim, w Waszyngtonie drugiego dnia grudnia roku tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątego czwartego, odpowiadającego drugiemu dniowi dwunastego miesiąca czterdziestego trzeciego roku Republiki Chińskiej. Za Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki: John Foster DULLES Za Republikę Chińską: George K.C. YEH |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Umowy dwustronne Kategoria:Historia Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Kategoria:Chiny Kategoria:Historia najnowsza Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku chińskim Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego *wikisource:en:Mutual Defense Treaty between the United States of America and the Republic of China *wikisource:zh:中美共同防禦條約